fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu: Idol Festival!
'Aikatsu: Idol Festival '(アイカツ！ ：アイドルフェスティバル！) is a new multimedia series by SingMeloetta. Plot Aikatsu: Idol Festival!/Episode List Blurb Launching from the popular Aikatsu: Galaxy! is the idol activities of the students of Polaris Academy like you've never seen it before! Season 1 With a new chapter in her idol activities starting, Madeline, who has been chosen as the leader of Polaris30, will do her best, along with her fellow unitmates, to bring Polaris30 to glory. Season 2 Another new chapter in the idol activities of Madeline Sycamore begins! Watch as she goes on another journey to do all kinds of Idol Activities- Aikatsu! Characters Polaris30 Bright Group Miho Homura: The leader of the Bright group, she is energetic, passionate, and wants to bring Polaris30 to its fullest potential. Her favorite brand is Spicy Sweetie. Youka Hinode: A busy but happy go lucky idol who likes the sun, the beach, and all things summer. Her favorite brand is ViVid Kiss. Anzu Natsuki: A cute and funny idol who is seen with a "lazy" persona. Her favorite brand is Candy Dream. Hikari Mitsue: A spoiled idol whose fans call her, and she also calls herself the "Sunrise Queen." Her favorite brand is Retro Clover. Pastel Group Madeline Sycamore: Polaris Academy's top idol, she acts as a "mysterious, but elite" idol for everyone in the school. Her favorite brand is Crystal Queen. Sumire Fujita: A member of the Pastel group, her dream is to eventually become an idol even more famous than her mother was. Her favorite brand is Melody Festival. Kaguya Izayoi: A long lost childhood friend of Madeline's, the two have reconciled, and now Kaguya hopes that they can achieve their idol dreams together. Her brand is Sakurairo Kaden. Cool Group Nami Aoyama: The Leader of the Cool group. She is a cool type idol who uses the brand Dance Fusion. Midori Sasaki: A member of the Cool group, she is struggling with overcoming her shyness. She is a sexy type idol and her brand is Bohemian Sky. Alice Kuroba: A curious and poetic girl, who has become a popular actress, as well as a popular model in the world of Gothic Lolita. She ranked 6th at the election. Her main brand is Mysterious Wonderland. New Units * Polaris30: The starting unit of the series, and the main unit in Season 1. It is a multi-typed unit, and is lead by Madeline Sycamore. * Princess Club: The unit Madeline joins in season two. It is a cute type unit lead by Mai. New Brands * Melody Festival: A cute type brand with music-based motifs. It is Sumire Fujita's favorite brand. * Candy Dream: A pop-type brand based on junk food, sleep, and other lazy motifs. It is Anzu Natsuki's favorite brand Changes * Because the anime is based off of the story mode of the games, the anime updates at a slower pace, but the games, cards, and everything else updates much quicker than usual. * Many special appeals have been added to the game and anime, and they will be shown as the anime and game goes on. In both, you have to earn the Appeal's Charm in order to perform any of the new appeals. * In the Data Cardass Aikatsu! game, Idolook has been expanded upon, with the player character receiving messages from idols from the series. * Due to the large amount of idols featured in the game, the anime series has chosen to focus on 13, most of which are TBA. Category:Series Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Aikatsu: Idol Festival!